


Go On A d8 With Me

by PrincessOTP



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cards Against Humanity, Characters play D&D, First Kiss, Fluff, Jeremy and Michael being D&D nerd, M/M, Michael can play the guitar, Pining Michael, sleepover, when is he not pining let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOTP/pseuds/PrincessOTP
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are Dungeons and Dragon fanatics. Michael even carries his dice everywhere he goes.One day Jeremy has the brilliant idea to make Michael literally have to roll the dice for every decision he makes in a day.The two boys certainly have an out-of-the-ordinary day that day.





	Go On A d8 With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little self-indulgent fic I wrote. I just figured these two would totally play D&D and I had to write a fic about it.
> 
> BTW:  
> -Jeremy is the Dungeon Master  
> -Michael is a high elf wizard  
> -Christine is an aasimar bard  
> -Rich is a halfing paladin  
> -Jake is a lizardfolk barbarian

“Suddenly you hear a roar and a silhouette of a creature appears on a nearby wall.” Jeremy narrated, “Roll for perception.”

Jeremy waited, listening as dice rolled across the table.

“15…” Michael checked his character sheet. “Plus 2. 17.”

“...6.” Jake frowned at his d20.

“Overall?” Jeremy asked. Jake nodded. 

“12.” Rich stated.

”15.” Christine smiled. “Wait,” She double checked her stats. “Yeah, 15.”

“Okay, Michael and Christine can see that a bugbear is peeking out around the corner.”

“ _Ahem._ Use our character names.” Michael insisted. Michael had been trying to get Jeremy to say his character name all day and Jeremy was tired of it by now so he gave up.

“Right… Michelangelo Weedington Potsworth and Juliet Macbeth can see that a bugbear is peeking out around the corner.” Jeremy rolled his eyes as Michael grins triumphantly.

“Do you tell the others or..”

“I’ll tell the others!” Christine says and then in character, “My fellow party members, be weary for there is a bugbear near!”

“Do you want to fight or flee?”

“I got this!” Jake exclaimed. “I’m gonna charge it with my great axe!”

“Roll to hit.” 

Jake rolled. “4? What the heck, I’m getting all these bad rolls. Michael can I use your dice?”

“No way man, these dice are my precious babies.”

“Don’t you have like 30 different sets of dice.”

“Yes, but these are my favorites.” Michael held up his rainbow dice as if they were a holy artifact.

“Jake runs at-”

“AHEM.” Michael repeated.

Jeremy sighed. “ _Broseph Biceps_ runs at the bugbear but trips on a pebble and falls flat on his face. In doing so he startles the bugbear who immediately calls out and two more bugbears come from around the corner. Roll for initiative.” 

“Dang it, Jake. I was going to investigate to see if there were anymore enemies around but you decided to just run at it all willy-nilly!” Michael shouted.

“Whoops.”

“4.”

“15.”

“17.”

“12.”

Jeremy rolled for the bugbears. “Ok, so Rich goes first, and then Michael, then Jake, then the bugbears, then Christine.” Jeremy made a mental note of the order.

“I’m gonna attack the one closest to me with my greatsword.” Rich said, pretending to brandish a sword.

“Roll to hit.”

“16.”

“Where did you aim your hit?”

“Right in it’s stomach.”

“Ok, so Ri-” Michael glared at Jeremy. “Uh.. Sir Harold of Bisexualopolis pierced the bugbear right in it’s stomach. Roll damage.”

“Uh what do I roll again?”

“For a greatsword you roll 2d6”

“Geez, this game is so complicated.” Rich muttered as he rolled his d6. “I’m just gonna borrow this.” Rich grabbed Jake’s d6 as well and rolled it.

“6 and.. 1.” Rich turned to his boyfriend. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure your dice are broken.” Rich slid Jake’s d6 back over to him. He turned back to Jeremy. “Uh.. so 7 plus two.”

“Ok. Michael, your turn.”

“I’m gonna use snowball swarm.” 

“Nice. Roll to hit.”

“19.”

“Ok, but I’m going to cast it as a 3rd level spell.” Michael pulled out 3d6 and rolled them along with his rainbow one.

“Everyone make a dexterity throw.”

“Oh shit waddup! Nat 20.” Rich whooped.

“Really? I got one too!” Christine cheered.

“...I got a fucking 6.” Jake flipped off his dice.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll get you new dice.” Rich kissed Jake on his cheek.

“Rip in peace, dude.” Michael said. “3, 3, 5, and 6. So 17.”

“Oh wow. One of the bugbears only has 1 HP left.” Jeremy commented. “Also Jake minus 17 HP.”

Jake grumbled as he erased his current HP points. 

“Awww yeah.” Michael fistpumped.

“Michael, that spell is ridiculously overpowered.” Christine pointed out.

“I mean, it’s only a level two spell but yeah.”

“Jake, it’s your turn. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to try and hit one with my great axe again.” Jake told Jeremy and rolled his dice. 

“Oh wow, a good roll. 14. Plus 3.”

“Roll a d12.”

“11. Dang. All of a sudden my luck has turned!”

“Broseph Biceps has killed a bugbear!” Jeremy announced.

“Yessss.”

“One of the bugbears rears up and swings it’s morningstar at Sir Harold of Bisexualopolis! And…” Jeremy rolled. “It misses.”

“The other bugbear…” Jeremy paused. “Everyone but Rich, roll.”

“Uh, 6.” 

“10.”

“5.”

“It goes to hit the person closest to it with it’s javelin, which is Juliet Macbeth, since Christine rolled the lowest. And…” Jeremy rolled once more. “It hits. And it does… 9 damage.”

Christine changed her current HP and declared, “I use dissonant whispers on the bugbear that attacked me.” Without being prompted to, she rolled. “17.”

“Ok, roll damage.”

“Can I please borrow 2 d6s?” Christine inquired politely. (This is why she’s an aasimar. She’s such an angel.) She rolled all three. “3. 4. 6.”

“13 damage. The bugbear attempts to leave to avoid Juliet’s tortuous whispers, but tragically dies on the spot. Rich it’s your turn again. Finish it off.”

“Can I slap it?”

“Sure. With your hand or with your sword?”

“Just with my hand.”

“Ok. 1 damage. It dies. Everyone gain 600 experience.” Everyone scribbles it down.

 

After the party had defeated all the bugbears, they continued into town and settled down at the nearest inn to rest.  
“Ok, so we’ll continue this game next week.” Jeremy ended the session.

“Maybe Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna could join us next time?” Jake suggested. 

“Uh... As much as I love them, 7 party members is a bit much. I don’t know if I could keep track of all of you guys.” Jeremy told him. Jake just shrugged and left with Rich.

Christine waved goodbye and followed the two boys. That left Jeremy and Michael at the table.

“I knew I could finally break you and get you to say our character names.” Michael grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited about it. To be honest, all of your names are really fun. Not really realistic, but fun.”

“Realistic? It's a game, Jeremy. It's supposed to be fun.”

“Well, yeah, but Michelangelo isn't an elvish name. And your character is a high elf, so he should have an elvish name.”

“Eh, I don't think it really matters.”

“I guess you’re right.”

There was a pause.

“Jake’s rolls though.” Michael commented.

“I _know.”_

 

Jeremy and Michael walked into the cafeteria laughing. Jenna raised an eyebrow at them as they approached the table. “What are you guys laughing about?” She asked, curiously.

“Oh, yesterday I had them head into a medieval carnival in D&D and Rich's character was too small to ride anything.” Jeremy said between giggles.

“How is that funny?” 

“Because he got so angry he accidentally burned the whole carnival down.” Michael chuckled.

“How do you ‘accidentally’ burn down a carnival?”

“You roll a nat 1.” Jeremy responded, seriously.

“Oh, you'd get it if you were there. It was hilarious.” Michael sighed. 

Rich, who was already sitting at the table muttered under his breath, “I knew I shouldn't have picked a short race, you guys already make fun of height in real life.”

As he sat down at the table, Michael realized he forgot to grab a fork. “Dude could you go grab a fork for me.” He asked Jeremy, who hadn't yet sit down.

“Roll persuasion.” Jeremy smirked.

Rich, Jake, and Christine all laughed. Michael took out a sack from his pocket and they stopped. He pulled out his rainbow dice, picked out his d20 and rolled it.

“Wait is he really-”

“18. Go get me a fork, peasant.”

Jeremy didn’t even question it, he just walked over and grabbed a plastic fork for his best friend. 

“What just happened?” Asked Jake.

“I have the best rolls that’s what just happened!” Michael exclaimed.

“He does this all the time.” Jeremy shrugged. “It started as a joke. He would ask me something and I'd say ‘roll for it’ and he actually would. He literally always has his dice on him so it works.”

“You keep your dice on you all the time?” Rich eyed Michael.

“Well, yeah. I always keep them in the pocket of my hoodie and I always wear my hoodie, so therefore, I always have my dice.” Michael explained, popping food into his mouth.

“He rolls for everything.” Jeremy sighed before perking up with an idea, “Wait, what if he had to _literally_ roll for every single decision in a day.”

“I smell a bet coming.” Chloe interjected.

“Ooh! Can I bet too?” Brooke added, enthusiastically.

“Tomorrow, you have to roll a d20 for everything.” Jeremy announced.

“What do I get if I go along with it? If I win the bet?” Michael inquired.

“20 bucks?”

“Sure, why not?”

 

Thankfully for Michael, the next day was a on a weekend. Doing this on a school day wouldn’t have been much fun. Jeremy decided to spend the night at Michael’s so that he could ensure Michael rolled for everything for 24 hours straight. It starts the moment Michael gets up. 

Michael reached over for his glasses but before he could grab them Jeremy, already awake, whispered to roll for it. Michael groaned, too tired for this and grabbed his dice off the desk from where he put them last night. He picked out the d20 and did as Jeremy said.

“Well, what does it say?” Jeremy asked, already loving this bet.

“I don't know, Jere, I'm _blind_.” Michael glared at the blurry blob he knew to be Jeremy.

Jeremy got up and checked the die. “It's a 2. Sorry, but no glasses.”

“Dang.” Michael glanced around him. There was not a clear object in sight. “Can I roll again?”

“In an hour.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

Michael got up and stumbled his way out of bed. He made his way over to his closet where his hoodie was. Before Jeremy could open his mouth, Michael spoke up. “Don’t even tell me to roll to put on my hoodie. It’s practically a part of me and you know it.” Jeremy couldn’t argue with that.

Michael slipped on his hoodie and placed his dice in the pocket. Looking back at blurry Jeremy once more, Michael headed up the stairs.

“So how exactly does this work?” Michael asked, “A d-20 doesn’t exactly tell me everything. Like, I can’t roll to figure out what I’m eating for breakfast. I can roll to _go and eat breakfast_ , but I can’t roll that. There’s too many variables.”

Jeremy contemplated this for a moment. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought of this before. In hindsight, it would have been a good idea to figure this out _before_ starting a bet. Thankfully, Jeremy came up with a solution easily.“You’re right. I suppose you can just treat it like we’re playing D &D. If you were being attacked by a goblin, you’d still be in control of what you attacked it with, but not so much with if you actually hit it. So, you still are able to make choices, just you have to roll before you make them.”

“Ok, because I was up all night trying to figure this out in my head.”

“Yeah, you woke me up like 3 times.”

“Anyways, I do want breakfast so…” Michael threw his dice onto the dining room table. “14. I’m assuming that’s good enough to eat, right?”

“Sure. I don’t want to starve you or anything, so it’s better that you got a high number.”

“Great! I’m having waffles!” Michael went over to the freezer and grabbed a big box of Eggos out. He took two of them, and popped them in the toaster. Opening the fridge, Michael grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup as well. Jeremy gave him a look.

“I should make you roll for that…” Jeremy commented.

“What? No. You know syrup is essential to the waffle experience.” Michael protested, grabbing himself a plate.

“Ok, I’ll let it slide, but…”

“But?”

“But I’m gonna want some waffles, too.” Jeremy smiled and batted his eyes. Michael rolled his eyes and scoffed, but he turned to get another plate.

Michael opened a drawer, grabbed two forks and held one out to Jeremy. “You’re weapon, my liege.” He bowed.

“You fucking dork.” Jeremy giggled, taking the fork.

“As if you’re not one.” Michael countered.

“True.”

It didn’t take very long to eat breakfast. (They’re just toaster waffles, it’s not like they’re that big.) Jeremy leaned forward in his chair, propping up his head with both of his hands on either side of his face and playfully asked, “So what do you want to do now?”

Michael was sure that if he wasn’t blind that Jeremy would have been the cutest thing ever right now. It hadn’t even been close to an hour though, so Michael couldn’t try and put on his glasses again. Normally, Michael would probably go play some video games, but he can barely see 5 inches in front of his face–seriously, he had terrible vision–so unless he sat right in front of the tv screen he would be shit at whatever game he was playing.

Technically, Michael did have handheld gaming devices, like the Gameboy he always held close to his heart, but today was already going to be an interesting day so why not do something different? That is, if the dice will let him. 

But the more Michael thought about it, the more he realized he had no idea what else he could do right now. What do normal people even do? What else does he even do in his freetime but games and using the internet? What else was he even _interested_ in? 

Something he’s interested in… Wait. That’s it. Something other than video games that he enjoys. Michael had a guitar that he rarely ever plays. He still remembers the basics of how to play, and he’s pretty sure he can play a few songs. It would be better if he could see, but he thinks he can get the gist of it from blobs.

He’s fairly sure this is going to be terrible, but he’s gonna try anyways. Michael rolled the dice. 16. Michael grinned and stood up from the table. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so excited over this, but he hadn’t played any music of his own for forever.

He rushed downstairs to grab his guitar. When he came back upstairs with the guitar in hand, Jeremy smiled a bit, “So that’s what you rolled for.” 

“Yeah, I figured I’d do something a bit different today.”

“So what are you going to play?”

That was a very good question. Michael wasn’t sure if he could remember the chords for a whole song. Or at least, one he didn’t write himself. He could play an original song but… most of his original songs were written in a dark place in his life and are depressing. There’s also a few love songs in there, but those are way too obviously targeted at Jeremy for Michael to sing them to him. 

Sitting down, Michael finally decided on one. “Uh, I’m going to play an original song.”

“You write your own songs?” Jeremy was astounded.

“Yeah, well, not recently but-” Michael began sheepishly.

“Why have you never told me any of this?”

“I dunno, they kind of were personal and a lot of them are pretty sad. Uh, the one I’m gonna do is a bit sad too, but also has a bright side as well? It’s the happiest song I’ve written okay?” Michael wasn’t going to mention the love songs. “It’s called _‘Hope.’_ And, uh, it's probably not that great of a song but um... yeah." Michael adjusted his guitar on his lap and began to play.

_Hope helps, but hope hurts_  
_It makes things better, it makes things worse_  
_It lifts your spirits and brings them down_  
_It makes you smile, it makes you frown_

_Sometimes hope is the only way,_  
_The only way to make it through the day_  
_But sometimes the things you hope for_  
_Aren’t what life has in store_  
_And you try to ignore_  
_The pain that only hurts you more and more_

_Hope can build you up and destroy you_  
_We hope for things we know won’t come true_  
_Hope is just the thing that you love and hate_  
_The hope that things will just get better if you wait_  
_The hope that it’ll be over when you wake_  
_Hope that tomorrow your whole world won’t break_  
_Hope that the next day the sun will shine_  
_Hope that tomorrow’s the day that you’re mine_

_Sometimes hope is the only way,_  
_The only way to get through the day_  
_But sometimes the things you hope for_  
_Aren’t what life has in store_  
_And you try to ignore_  
_The pain that only hurts more and more_

_Life doesn’t always go with your plans_  
_Everything can crumble in your hands_  
_Life is just going to hurt you_  
_And hope just might betray you too_  
_But like it or not_  
_It’s all that you’ve got_  
_It’s all you can do to cope_  
_So just go ahead and hope_

_Sometimes hope is the only way,_  
_The only way to get through the day_  
_But sometimes the things you hope for_  
_Aren’t what life has in store_  
_And you try to ignore_  
_The pain that only hurts more and more_

_But like it or not_  
_It’s all that we’ve got_  
_It’s all we can do to cope_  
_So let’s go ahead and hope…_

Jeremy sat there in wonder through the whole thing and applauded when Michael finished. “You wrote that?”

“Um, yeah?”

“I really liked it. It _was_ kind of sad, though. This is your happiest song?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I was having a tough time when I wrote most of these songs. They helped me get my feelings out and shit.”

“I’m not complaining or anything, because I did truly like it, but maybe now you can write some happier songs.” Michael nodded in agreement. He really did want to get back into guitar and writing songs. “So was there any reason behind writing this song, if you mind me asking? Anything in particular you were hoping for?”

“Uh, um... I don’t really remember. It was quite a bit ago.” That was a lie. He was hoping for Jeremy to magically fall in love with him. Most of his songs were about Jeremy, but he definitely isn’t going to say he wrote a bunch of sad pining songs and sappy love songs about his best friend. 

Then, Michael got an idea. Since they still had some time, why not give Jeremy’s suggestion a try. “Hey, why don’t I write a new song right now? You can help me with it!”

“Really? I’d love to!” Jeremy’s eyes lit up.

“Should I roll again for this?”

“Nah. I won’t make you because honestly I really want to, so I’ll be super upset if you get a bad roll.”

“You’re being very lenient with the rules of this bet.”

“That’s because I am a benevolent DM.”

In the end they came up with the dorkiest song ever. It was just totally goofy. The lyrics were mainly just them making jokes and putting them into the song. It definitely wasn’t a song you’d hear on the radio, but it was fun and they did it together. The time passed quickly and before they knew it an hour had passed.

“Oh shoot, I can roll to put on my glasses again.” Michael realized after checking the clock. He promptly did so. Another 16. Thank God. Michael wasn’t sure how he’d survive if he couldn’t wear his glasses all day.

Putting on his glasses was so relieving. Watching the blurriness become crisp and clear was more rewarding than usual because he had spent so long without them. This was especially so because the first thing he saw as he put his glasses on was Jeremy’s face. He was extremely appreciative of his glasses because while blurry Jeremy was still cute, it was much better to see all the little details of Jeremy’s adorable face. 

“Now that I’ve done something different, I think it’s time to go back to video games.” Michael announced, rolling the dice. 

“...9. Goddammit. I guess my d20 just wants me to have a out of the ordinary day.” Michael sighed. “Um.. I suppose if I can’t play video games, then how about a board game?” 11. “Is that good enough?”

Jeremy shook his head, “Try again, my friend.”

“Ok. Card game?” Finally a 19. “Dude, I think we’re playing Cards Against Humanity.”

“Don’t we need more players for that?”

“Nah, we can just pull random cards and have imaginary people play.”

“...Or we can call up our friends and see if they’re not busy?”

“.That works too. But what does the die say? I’ll roll to see if we should get our friends to play” 3. “Huh. Guess we're going to be playing with our imaginary friend Bing Bong.”

“Don't you even dare. Bing Bong's death was tragic and I'm still not over it.”

“Seriously?” Jeremy glared at Michael for his comment. “Anyways, we don't even know if our friends would have even been able to just come over. Except Rich. We both know he’ll put down whatever he’s doing for a round of Cards Against Humanity.”

“True.” Jeremy nodded in agreement. Michael went to go get Cards Against Humanity. “Hey, since you got a three and that’s a low enough number, why don’t we pull three random cards to vote on each round?”

“Sure. I’ll be more interesting that way.”

Jeremy pulled out a black card and read it, “Daddy, why is mommy crying?” Michael looked through his cards, ultimately being stuck between choosing ‘My vagina’ and ‘Seeing Grandma naked’. He eventually put down the latter. He also randomly picked three cards from the box and put them down next to his.

Jeremy picked them all up and recited them back to Michael. “Republicans. Seeing Grandma naked. Hurricane Katrina. This year’s mass shooting. Jesus, all of these are legitimate reasons to cry.”

“Wow, that’s kind of crazy.”

“Mass shooting and Katrina are out because they’re too serious.” Jeremy thought to himself for a moment. “Republicans.” He set it down as the winning card.

“Dang it.” Michael scowled as he drew another card as well as a black card. “White people like _blank._ ”

Jeremy didn’t hesitate to throw down a card. “This one is always a winner.” He proclaimed before adding three more cards to the pile. He snatched a new white card for himself as well.

“The Chinese gymnastic team. My soul. My black ass. A can of whoop-ass. The randoms aren’t as good this time. Also, my black ass obviously.”

“Yes!” Jeremy slides the black card towards himself and pulls a new one. “For my next trick I will pull _blank_ out of _blank_.” 

Michael’s sort of glad he didn’t use his vagina card yet. He set down two cards, the first one on the bottom and grabbed 6 other cards and put them in groups of two.

“For my next trick I will pull-” Jeremy flipped over a set of cards. “Ghosts out of my vagina.” He picked up another set of cards, “I will pull powerful thighs out of invading Poland. RoboCop out of the folly of man. White-man scalps out of doing the right thing. Random cards with the black cards where you have to pick two are always weird. The first one was the only one that made sense, so that one wins.”

Michael swiped the black card and continued the game. “Why am I sticky?” Jeremy didn’t have a good card for this so he threw down a random one and accepted defeat to the other randoms.

“A mime having a stroke.” That one was Jeremy’s. “Dead babies. _Ew._ Growing a pair. Fear itself. Um… I’ll just go with dead babies.”

“Why?”

“Because the whities gotta pay. And the payment is baby hands.”

“Did you just quote Llamas with Hats?”

“Of course I did.”

In the end, the randoms did win, which isn’t all that surprising. Michael got up from where they had been sitting on the ground and stretched. He headed over to the bathroom but Jeremy stopped him.

“What are you doing?” He inquired.

“...Going to the bathroom?” Michael gestured to the bathroom door.

“Shouldn’t you roll for that?”

“Do you want me to pee myself?” Michael asked, incredulously.

“Well, how badly do you have to go?”

“I mean, I can hold it...”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem for you to roll.” Jeremy smiled, innocently. Michael groaned and rolled his eyes, put reached inside his pocket for his d20. He took a few steps to his table and rolled his die. 6. “Ugh. Can we at least play video games now?” Nat 1. “Oh come on!’

“You know, you can always forfeit the bet…”

“No, I’m gonna see this through. Not for the money, I couldn’t care less about that. But for my dignity.” Jeremy chuckled behind him. If they couldn't _play_ video games, how about the next best thing. “YouTube videos?” He rolled. 17. Thank goodness.

Michael put on Markiplier to start but ended up watching lots of other gamers like Jacksepticeye and GTLive, who started streaming sometime during them watching videos.

Michael was glad he got that roll because YouTube definitely took up a lot of their time that day. Eventually he had to stop to roll again, though. He was really hoping Jeremy would let him go to the bathroom no matter what he rolled, but he grabbed his dice anyways. 14. Michael looked at Jeremy expectantly.

“Dude, just go.” Jeremy waved Michael in the direction of the bathroom. 

After his bathroom break, Michael realized he was getting hungry. “Lunch time!” He exclaimed as he tossed his d20. 5. “Hmph.”

“Okay, since it’s about food and I’m not about to starve you, I’ll only make you wait 10 minutes to roll again.”

“Fair enough. Do I have to roll to have a conversation because in D&D you don’t have to do that.”

“You can talk to me anytime, Michael.” Jeremy smiled brightly at his best friend and Michael’s heart almost exploded because of how cute that was.

“Okay.” Michael sat down next to Jeremy. “What if you could literally bottle up your feelings and weaponize them?”

“What?” Jeremy asked, as if he wasn’t used to Michael bringing up the weirdest topics randomly.

“Yeah, they’d work like a grenade, sort of. You bottle up your feelings until they are ready to explode and then you throw the bottle at your enemy.” Michael explained.

“Where do you come up with these things?”

“I dunno. They just come to me. Usually late at night when I’m supposed to be sleeping.”

They continued to talk for a while like that until Michael got the chance to roll once more. 15. Yes! Although, to be honest, Michael was too busy worrying about if he would even get to eat lunch to think about what he actually wanted to eat. He took a moment to think about what he was craving currently before he announced, “Nachos.”

“For lunch?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Michael.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

“...Nothing, I guess.” Jeremy relented and they went back upstairs to make food.

While making nachos Michael figured nachos were the type of food you ate while doing something, so he rolled to see if he could put on a movie. It was a 16. Once the nachos were all put together, Michael plopped down on the living room couch and turned on the tv. The tv in the living room was bigger than the one in his room, which is why he was using this one. He scrolled through Netflix, trying to choose a movie before deciding on Heathers.

“Ooh. We watching Heathers?” Jeremy smiled as he sat down next to Michael.

“Well, that’s why I put it on.” Michael teased.

“Don’t be such a smart-ass.” 

“Not my fault that my ass is a genius.” 

They watched the whole thing, quoting the lines as they were said and singing the songs from the musical along with it. Michael personally liked the movie better, but Jeremy thought the musical was great. They each liked both versions, they just had their preferences. The movie is a lot darker and JD was a lot more messed up (which is saying something). The musical romanticizes the whole thing, which isn’t bad in itself, but Michael just enjoyed it the way it was originally. There are things he definitely likes about the musical, like the change of making Martha the best friend of Veronica. He was super confused when he first watched the musical, having seen the movie first, but it worked a lot better than having the character Betty Finn, who only showed up like twice in the movie.

Michael is pretty sure that Jeremy likes the musical _because_ it’s more romanticized. There was no uncomfortable rape-y scenes, and in the end, there was probably actually a chance for JD to be redeemed, if Veronica really tried to stop and help him. Plus, Jeremy does have an affinity for plays and musicals, being an actor. Also, the songs are great. Michael probably relates to Kindergarten Boyfriend more than he should, especially back during the whole squip thing.

By the time the movie ended, the nachos were finished. “ _Now_ can we play video games?” 18. “Yes! Finally! Third time’s a charm, I guess.”

Rushing back downstairs to his game collection, Michael automatically went for Apocalypse Of The Damned. It was their favorite game, after all. Michael’s day has been thrown all out of whack and it’s nice to have some normality back. 

Inserting the game, Michael grabbed two controllers and plopped down in his beanbag. He handed the other controller to Jeremy as he sat in his matching beanbag. The all-so-familiar main menu soon appeared on the screen and Michael happily pressed start. 

The two had gotten to level nine a while back, but they had yet to beat it. Tonight seemed like a good night to do so. They spawned in and Michael prepared to kill some zombies. There were already loads of zombies hanging around the cafetorium. When they first got to this level, Michael wasn’t sure what the hell a cafetorium was, but apparently it was a mix of a cafeteria and an auditorium. Basically, it was a cafeteria with a stage in it. At first he thought this was made up, but he looked it up and it’s an actual thing? And an actual word? Michael wished his school had a cafetorium just so he could eat while he watches Jeremy’s plays.

The zombies immediately noticed them and started heading for them. The boys prepare their attacks, ready to kill all of the rotting flesh bags in front of them. Then, as they got close, Michael swung his axe and started chopping off zombie heads while Jeremy fired rounds of bullets into their heads. They maneuvered their characters back to back and continued to wreck zombies. They had each other's backs, literally. This way zombies couldn't sneak up on them from behind but they weren't cornered into a wall. This worked, of course, until all the zombies were only surrounding Michael. 

“Why are they all aggroing me?” Michael complained, frantically mashing buttons. Jeremy laughed a bit and turned his character around to help fend off the zombies. In doing so, however, he left their backsides unguarded and Michael watched his character die on screen after a zombie surprise attacked him from behind. “Stupid fucking zombies.” He muttered under his breath, setting his controller aside.

Jeremy on the other hand was still going strong. Michael doubted Jeremy would actually survive with the giant hoards of zombies, especially considering they only just started the level and hadn’t been able to get through it in the past even when they both were alive. Still, Michael took the time to just look at Jeremy. 

As Michael let his eyes roam over Jeremy’s face, he couldn't help thinking, _‘God, he so cute.’_ Michael couldn't grasp how someone could be that cute. People should be allowed to be that cute. They hold too much power over you. Michael knows Jeremy thinks of himself as ugly but Michael just doesn't understand that because Jeremy is just _too adorable for words._

Jeremy was fully focused on the game, trying really hard but to die. He stuck out his tongue a little bit in concentration and Michael thought if it was actually possible to die of cuteness, he would have passed away a long time ago.

Michael had the sudden urge to kiss Jeremy. Of course, Michael remembered that the bet was still going on so he thought it would be funny to roll the die for this too. It's not like Jeremy was actually paying attention to him anyways, so whatever way this roll goes, it doesn't matter. 

Michael expected to get another bad roll. He did not expect to roll a nat 20. Michael stared at them in disbelief. But it didn't mean anything. He didn't have to do it. And as long as Jeremy did see-

“What did you roll for?” Fuck. Michael turned to Jeremy, internally panicking. _‘It's okay.’_ He told himself, _‘Just make up something you were rolling for.’_ But Michael’s thoughts were spinning too fast to come up with something and Jeremy was staring at him, patiently awaiting an answer, and Michael still really wanted to kiss him. Besides, who is he to argue with the dice?

 

So he did it.

 

After a few seconds, Michael realized Jeremy wasn’t kissing him back and was going to back off and apologize but then Jeremy’s lips started moving against his and _Jesus fucking Christ._ If they were really playing D &D right now, Michael would essentially be kissing God and _holy shit_ does that seem accurate because he's pretty sure this is what heaven feels like.

But then it ends and Michael feels like he’s just been cast down into hell. Because this isn’t some dream or fantasy. This is real life and he just kissed his best friend and _what the heck is he gonna do?_ He finds himself opening his mouth to apologize but ends up squeaking out, “That’s what I rolled for.”

Michael can’t quite decipher the look that crosses Jeremy’s face as he says that. He doesn’t even give himself the time to try and figure it out because his brain’s already working at top speed to try and fix this situation. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. You weren’t even supposed to know I rolled for that, I just wanted to so I thought it’d be funny if I roll the die but then it was a nat 20 and you saw it and I couldn’t think straight, quite literally, so I just did it but I shouldn’t have and-”

“Michael!” Jeremy cut off Michael’s rambling. Michael looked anywhere but Jeremy. God, he ruined everything, didn’t he? “Don’t apologize. I actually really liked it.”

At that, Michael’s eyes snapped back up at Jeremy, who was now the one blushing and darting his eyes away. “You did?”

“Yeah. I.. I like you. Like… _really really_ like you.” Jeremy looked Michael in the eyes as he said this, despite the fact he was growing redder with every word. Michael’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. Was this actually happened? This beautiful boy actually _liked_ him? “Oh my god, are you crying? Oh no, did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I’m so stupid.”

“No you aren’t!.” Michael exclaimed, making Jeremy jump. “You’re smart and beautiful and funny and this is everything I’ve ever dreamed of because I am just so in love with you.” Michael wasn’t sure where the last part came from but it was true, so whatever.

“L-love? You love me?” Jeremy stuttered. Michael froze, suddenly wondering if he shouldn’t have said the word love right away. Jeremy must have noticed this because he rushed to say, “Because I love you too! I didn’t say that earlier because I wasn’t sure if that was too much to say right now, because, y’know, it’s such a strong word and people usually build up to saying it and stuff, so-” Jeremy was now the one rambling and as much as Michael found it adorable, he wanted him to stop, so he reached out and cupped Jeremy’s face in his hands. Jeremy instantly shut his mouth and hastily glanced away, sheepishly. 

However, as quickly as he looked away, he was gazing into Michael’s eyes once more. “Will you kiss me again?” Jeremy murmured, and Michael couldn’t deny him even if he wanted to (Which he did not). Michael leaned forward and connected their lips once more and it was just as heavenly as the first time and more. He felt like his heart was going to burst with all the love he felt, so he tried to pour as much of it as he could into the kiss.

As they pulled back apart, Jeremy had a twinkle in his eye. He put his mouth right next to Michael’s ear and whispered that he lost the bet because he didn’t roll to kiss him again. Michael found that he didn’t care.

“I may have lost the bet, but I’m pretty sure I won.” Michael smiled sincerely at Jeremy and could almost _feel_ the heat radiating off the other boy, who was obviously not expecting Michael to be so smooth and heartfelt at the same time.

“So, uh, will you be my boyfriend?” Jeremy asked, hesitantly.

“Hmm, I don’t know..” Michael feigned indecision, grabbing his d20 and rolling it.

“Oh, stop it.” Jeremy hit him in the arm. “You don’t have to roll for that, you already lost.”

“Of course I will be your boyfriend!” Michael grinned, grabbing Jeremy’s face once more so he can kiss it. He’s unable to resist it now that he know that he can. 

As they kissed, a lone d20 laid on the ground, displaying a nat 20 on the side up.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally rolled for every single one of the decisions made. It made it a bit harder to plan out the story because I didn't actually know which way it was going to go and there were a few rolls I had to change for the sake of the story, but it was fun. Same goes with Cards Against Humanity I actually got out the cards and played the game with myself and pulled out random cards.
> 
> Also I mentioned how Michael related to Kindergarten Boyfriend partly because I made an animatic for it. If you want to check it out... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVWe4RELLM8
> 
> Also ALSO, I made some art for this. 
> 
> https://someartthatido.tumblr.com/post/176577750749/i-made-a-piece-of-art-for-my-boyf-riendsdungeons
> 
> Feel free to draw your own fanart. (It would make me super happy)


End file.
